Jaune of the faint smile
by BlackDevilSwordsman
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So the rewrite of the first chapter and a better start. The point of me, rewriting this is because as iv'e said before, the first chapter was choppy and short, so now i'm going more in depth with the story about both Jaune, Teresa and the past. I don't own RWBY or claymore, please review and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue:Past, present, death and back to remnant**

Let it be known, Teresa of the faint smile was a cold woman.

This was a fact as everyone, form human, to yoma, to even her fellow warriors her faint smile was like death incarnate. Their's was just simply no escape if she decide you needed to die. As the number 1 warrior of her generation not many could best her in combat. All thanks to her rare yoki sense technique that makes it impossible to get the drop on her.

Not many know how she came to be, many of the warriors guessing she got picked up by the organization at a young age like many of them, after her home was attacked by yoma. Even as a trainee, she had monster's potential and would train till she puked out blood and train some more. Many wondered why she trained so hard, but no one ever figured it out. Much like her past, no one knew why she Teresa trained so hard. Her entire background, before joining the organization was shrouded in mystery.

However if one where to ask her about her life before a warrior and if they got lucky enough to get an answer, said answer would be this:" All i remember is a girl, with black hair and eyes. A beautiful meadow and a farm." In truth, Teresa really can't remember her life before she became a warrior. It was all a blur.

And what many didn't know, was she had an even darker secret that help shape her into what she is now.

She took up the offensive type style for the warriors and using her acute yoki sensing ability, she was very successful and rose to the rank of number 1. Soon many believed to be the strongest warrior to ever live.

For many years, she has killed yoma after yoma and her reason for doing it was simple,"I do it because it's my job." Due to the nature of the warriors, normal people stayed away and some hated them. The warriors lead lives of isolation, leaving them to adopt three main personalities for each warrior.

1.) Aggressive, were they anger and spiteful.

2.) Stoicism, were they show little to no personality at all.

3.) Psychopath, were they find joy in killing. And not just killing yoma.

Teresa had adopted the second, with a little bit of dark humor but ultimately she was stoic most of the time. She killed and slaughtered yoma by the thousands, all with a faint smile on her face, without the dark power of the yoma ever reaching her face. The only real person that has ever seen more then that deadly faint smile on Teresa's face, was both her rival and best friend, number two quick sword Irene.

The two have know each other since their trainee days. The two stuck together throughout the years, as that was the only way to survive, and they soon become rivals after they graduated, where Teresa was ranked the number 1, where Irene was ranked number 2. As no matter how hard she try Irene could never surpass Teresa. And for many years, Teresa did the same thing over and over again, feeling nothing form it. A merciless killer, killing anything without complaint, making her the prefect warrior. That didn't mean Teresa didn't find the time to be a troublemaker and often liked to drag her best friend, Irene into her trouble making and of course, teasing 'madam pointy ears' as she often called her.

That didn't mean she stopped training herself into the ground, to be the best.

She had many notable accomplishments in the past, one being killed a former number 1, who had awaken know as Rosemary of the Rockwell hill massacre. She killed a good chuck of warriors, some being single digits after awakening. She never sent her black card, as she rather be a monster then dead. The former warrior went into hiding, but grew anger at Teresa for taking the number 1 spot and lured the unaware warrior into a trap. When they engaged, Rosemary had the element of surprise and caught Teresa, where the woman easily broke free and unleashed 10% of her yoki.

This shocked Rose at the _sheer_ amount of yoki, with Teresa using it to kill the awakened warrior, without mercy. One cannot say Teresa didn't earn her rank. After that event, Teresa legend grew, and many believed she could take on the creature's of the abyss. However she never got the chance as the organization would treat the awakened ones and abyss ones like any other yoma, only when a contract was formed. Even then, all warriors were ordered to flee on sight if one of abyss ones came do to how powerful they were. Even Teresa herself, as she was strong, they were quite possible, even stronger. Since then, Teresa had done her job without feeling anything.

Until one day, she stumbled upon a little girl that would change her life forever and change not only the future of this world, but _two_ worlds.

 **Location unknown**

"Where am i?"

Standing in a void with nothing but white for miles, not a soul in sight save for one beautiful woman. She stood about 5'7 foot tall, with long pale wavy blonde hair that parted form her forehead, revealing her pretty face and equally pale skin. She had an hourglass figure, wrapped up in a gray bodysuit that left little to the imagination and her busty body. Her eyes were a unique metallica sliver. She wore a metal shoulder guards that had a silver cape attached to it, with sliver arm braces, ankle and foot armor, with the heel exposed as not to limit movement. She wore a silver choke collar, with a symbol of a T, with two lines going down on a black undershirt.

This woman was Teresa of the faint smile, and she had no idea where she was.

"What in the name of the twins happened?" Frowning Teresa closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened.

"That's right..." She muttered, remembering now.

She was on the run form her old employment, after saving Clare. That little girl, at first, was nothing to Teresa just a pest. The same girl she saved form those yomas.

The same girl she kicked over and over again.

The same girl she tried to leave behind.

The same girl that taught her, even silver eyes like her's can cry.

The same girl that made her feel more alive then she has in years.

The same little girl that made her feel human again.

The same little girl she slaughtered those bandit's to protect her.

Killing humans was forbidden by the rules of the organization, no matter the reason. Even if it was to protect themselves, or others. The punishment is death. Something Teresa would have accepted, but hearing Clare's cries awoken something in her, stirring her to fight, to live.

And fight she did.

So with renewed purpose, Teresa took Clare and went on the run. However, the organization did not take kindly to that, and sent Irene, Noel, Sophia and a new trainee, Priscilla to kill the soon to be former number 1. They fought, and while Priscilla did have the potential to surpass Teresa she was still just a child. The other three were beat quite easily, showing everyone why SHE was the number 1 of the organization. ultimately Teresa beat all of them and against her better judgment, let the kid live.

They only made it past the city limits, when an awakening Priscilla came and attacked Teresa wildly. It was then Teresa used 10% of her yoki, did she overpower the kid and then...

"I died." Teresa said mostly to herself. She remembered getting her hands cut off, then everything went black," And i ended up here." Opening her eyes, Teresa looked around and found nothing but white.

"So what is this place, hell?"

 **"Not quite."**

Wiping around, Teresa reached for her sword but could't for two reason's. One she had no sword to draw and Two, their was no one their. Growling Teresa looked around for the owner of the voice but found nothing.

 **"You are currently in** **purgatory, the world between heaven and hell. Unlike most, you are a special case miss Teresa."**

"Define special? And who are you?" Teresa said, her frown deepen, what the hell was she even talking to, god or some sort of devil.

The voice chuckled again," **Nether miss Teresa."** Said woman's silver eyes widen, did she...

 **"Read you're mind? No. Hear you're thoughts, yes. As for what i am? Well that really doesn't matter, though may i call you by you're real name?"**

A sinking feeling began to pool in Teresa's stomach. Did this being know 'that'. No it wasn't possible, she never told _anyone_ that dark little secret.

"Teresa is my name."

 **"I meant your real name: Jaune Arc."** The effect was instant, as Teresa had veins began to became viable, as the power of the yoma became to active, as her silver eyes turned a demonic gold, with vulpine silts. Her teeth become more like razor shape fangs, more monster then human.

 **"How do you know that?!"** She demand, with her voice taking on a demonic tone to match her new face.

All because the voice said _THAT NAME._ A name she has not thought of in a long, long time. Since all that name has done to her, is bring her pain and suffering. A name that brought her shame and humiliation. All because she/he tired to be something he was never meant to be.

You may consider Jaune arc was her polar opposite in everything. Jaune was weak, Teresa was strong. Jaune was slow, Teresa was fast. Jaune was a human and Teresa was a monster. You may be wondering who is Jaune arc?

Jaune arc, the disgrace and noodle of the arc family, whipping boy of beacon and fraud. The young man, who wanted to prove his family wrong, faked his way into the prestigious beacon academy for huntsman and huntress. He some way some how managed to survive beacon and in all likely hood, would have been a great huntsman, had it not been for the even more pathetic and bottom feeder had destroyed all that. That bottom feeder went by the name, Cardin winchester. Who after not only blackmailing Jaune into doing a whole number of things, would have gotten someone killed by a so called 'prank' on his so called partner Pyrrha nikos. However Jaune found a backbone and stopped him, even saving him form an Ursa, after his teammates ran away.

Despite having every reason to want Cardin dead and gone.

Oh but how does he repay him? By revealing his dirty little secret to everyone and soon became the most hated person in beacon. Even his own team wanted nothing to do with a 'faker'. But as a wise man once said," **You're true friends show themselves, once you're darkest secret is revealed".** And he was right. Because in a surprise turn of events, team RWBY had show themselves as his true friends, by not only sheltering, but helping him improve. Their reason were simple and varied form each girl.

Ruby's reasons:" You're my first friend here. You think some piece of paper will change that fact. Nope.

Weiss's reasons:" Despite my first bad impression of you arc and you're short comings, iv'e seen you train and work harder then anyone else here. You could have left winchester to die back in forever falls, but you didn't and that speaks volumes of you're character. So lets start over ar-Jaune."

Blake's reasons:" Jaune we have barely talked and you've got no reason to trust me, or accept me. Yet when it was reveled i was apart of the white fang, you didn't hate me, you accepted me. I'm just returning the favor."

And finally Yang's reasons:" Eh so it's a piece of paper. So what? You treat me like a human being. Plus you are friend of Ruby. She doesn't have many friends and it's real hard for her to make friends Jaune, Consider this my way of thanking you. Most simply used my little sis, to try to get to me just to get in m pants. You didn't and haven't tried to do anything to Rubes, so thanks vomit boy."

This caused a rift between teams RWBY and PRN, who argued about Jaune being a fake and what not. They almost came to blows, but were broken up by Goodwitch who herself, was none to pleased with the arc boy. The reason why PNR hated Jaune was know only to them and it honestly confused both Jaune and team RWBY to no end. The students, who all fought hard and earned their place at beacon, were not happy a faker made it to beacon as some had spent many years of blood, sweat and tears to be accepted into beacon. Then some fraud makes his way into beacon, without doing such things, infuriated them to no ends. And many wanted the arc boy gone. It was no secret that miss Goodbitc- i mean Goodwitch, never liked Jaune and this little revelation only made it worse.

During this time, Ozpin the headmaster of beacon revealed he already knew about the fake transcripts and in his opinion, Mr. Arc has more then well proven himself huntsman materiel and since it's HIS school, his decision stands. It shocked Jaune and team RWBY, but they quickly got over it. It WAS Ozpin the all knowing headmaster, making the Arc boy feel very dumb, but happy he at least had someone on his side. Even if he did lie, and yes, some of the hate he got made sense but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him. Especially when his former teammates back stabbed him, calling him a liar and faker.

Unfortunately humans were bias creature's, and Jaune did not catch a break. While he knew, forger is a crime, everyone acted like he killed babies and even worse, his family disowned him, which broke the poor boy's spirit. His father always disliked Jaune, due to him being, well him, a screw up, but he never saw this coming. So when he went out to train, he was killed by the horde of Grimm, his sadness and anger drew in. The amount of negativity was like a beacon to them. However instead of waking up in heaven or even hell, he awoke in the body of a baby girl named Teresa.

She doesn't remember much of her old home town, since it's been twins knows how long, but remembers her old life clearly and swore: She would never be weak like that ever again. It's why she trained so hard, so she would never be weak again. Since then, she's pushed Jaune arc and remnant out of her mind, leaving it buried deep within her mind never to be unearthed again.

Till now that is.

Back in the present, Teresa looked around trying to find the owner of the voice, but once more found nothing.

 **"Where are you hiding? Come out."**

 **"Oh i will, nut first, drop that face, it doesn't suit you."** Fuming at that, Teresa took a few clamming breaths. Not really use to being so worked up, she managed to clam down, the veins vanishing form her face, and her eyes turning back to their sliver color. She may not like it, but what else could she do. Plus she didn't need yoki to strangle someone.

 **"Now that's better. you've held up you're end, now i hold up mine."** With that, a bright flash blinded Teresa, making her cover her eyes. Once it died down, the light revealed...a little girl?

The girl in question wore a white dress, with tan skin, ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair. However one thing stood out to Teresa the most was the amount of power rolling off the girl in spades. "I feel like i'm drowning in it." She thought, with beads of sweat rolling down her pale face. A little fun fact, Teresa liked to rub it in the other warriors face's that she was the strongest. A fun little hobby of her's as all those who challenged her for the rank of number 1, she moped the floor with them. The point is that she was not use to being overpowered by anyone and this little girl made the abyss ones look like a kitty to a full grown lion. It was terrifying to say the least.

"Who are you, what are you?" Teresa asked, keeping a stoic face. One does not become the best by being just strong, one must master their emotions and be in control in the most dire of situations. Losing control of said emotions can cost you you're life.

The girl giggled, **"Oh my, that's very rude. You don't remember you're old friend?"** Teresa just stared, the fuck was she talking about?

 **"Tell me, Mr. Jaune,"** She glared at that, but the unknown being ignored her golden eyed glare," **How do you think, you got reborn?"** Now that made Teresa pause for a moment. That was always something she always wondered, how _did_ she get re-born? After she died as Jaune, she awaken in her new body. No warning, no sign, no nothing just POOF you're reborn. Even then, it took a few minutes for him/her to realize Jaune had been reborn as Teresa. But what did that matter now?

Teresa eyes widen, unless...

"You, it was you." She whispered, now feeling more fear creep into her being. As said being nodded.

 **"Yep. It was me, though to be honest, how you died wasn't suppose to happen. To put it simply, i'm in charge where souls go once they die and you died far too soon and a whole number of things that happened prior where NOT suppose to happen. So, i admit, i put you in this world on a whim so you can be reborn again in you're world once more."**

Teresa just stared blankly, what the ever living FUCK, was she talking about? Her fear forgotten, Teresa tried to understand all she's heard. She died as Jaune to soon, and was put in _this_ world on a mere WHIM?! Just so she can die and be reborn in remnant again? All because, again, she died as Jaune to soon, the fuck does that mean? So with that in mind, she said simply"What?"

The possible god being just sighed, as she rubbed her nose.

 **"Okay, let me start form the** **beginning. Mr Jaune, do you know of the tale of the two brothers?"** With that, the being told Teresa/Jaune EVERYTHING. Form the origins of how remnant came to be, the gods of light and darkness, to Ozpin true identity as Ozma, to how he was cursed by the gods to kill his former lover and queen of all Grimm, Salem. Then how Ozpin created the four maidens, and the vaults to the four relic's and the true purpose of the huntsman academy's. She also told the warrior about the truth behind the silver eyed warriors as well.

 **"Finally, a woman know as Cinder fall has planned the downfall of beacon, to not only destroy the school but take the remaining power of the fall maiden form Amber."** Throughout the explanation, Teresa stayed silent, listening to ever detail and not once interrupting, with her only expression was her frown getting bigger and bigger. She understood it though.

This Cinder, using the white fang and Roman to take the heat and create a giant smoke screen, so she can slither through the chaos, like the snake she was, to take something that did not belong to her. The deity, also told her how Nikos would be killed trying to stop Cinder, which Teresa could't help but find funny. What? Jaune or Teresa, she was a woman who held a grudge. Though the bit about Ozpin made the woman feel pissed. Treating everyone like pawns in his war against Salem and she would have been one of them, HELL NO! She tasted freedom and was not letting go.

But one thing still remained," Why tell me this?" Teresa asked, not understanding why this deity was telling her this. She's dead in both worlds, what can she do?

 **"To put it simply Mr. Jaune, i can send you to the pure lands or back to Remnant. You will become Jaune arc again, but will have access to you're yoki aura and you're human aura. I** **n addition, i will remove that pesky threat of 'awakening' giving you complete control of you're yoki and be able to transform into an awaken form, but still be a hybrid and not a full yoma. That stigma will also be removed,"** That made Teresa look in shock. She can remove that disgusting thing? After all the failed attempts at healing the scar, Teresa was skeptical about it. Could she do it? "Then again, she IS a deity, so removing a scar is more then likely no problem for her." She thought, with a deadpan tone.

 **It's you're choice, though the higher up do wish for you to help the people of remnant, as they won't survive without you. I can send you back, a few days after you're 'death.'"** Teresa merely huffed, crossing her arms over her large bosom.

"No thanks. I'm done. I did my part in this world, and everyone in remnant is no doubt the 'fake of beacon' is gone." Just then a mirror appeared in a flash of white, making Teresa raise an eyebrow. **"Are you sure?"** The deity asked," **Even team RWBY?**

That made Teresa freeze, as she honestly forgotten all about them.

Before she can answer, the mirror flashed light within the glass and once it died down, it revealed Ruby infront of a tombstone . Jaune Arc's tomb stone. It was planted in the center of a beautiful meadow, on a small hill, with a single tree providing shade to the gray stone.

 _"Hey Jaune. Sorry i haven't visited you in a while, things have been really crazy lately. Our first semester is over and we have managed to find out more about the white fang's plans. It's the reason why we haven't visited for a while. I'm not sure on the details, but we know their planning something in the south east of vale near_ _mountain Glenn. Though that really doesn't change the fact,_ _Weiss, Blake and Yang have been a bit rowdy and getting into a lot of trouble ever since, you...well, ya know, went away." Tears began to built in her eyes," I miss you so much. You were my first friend in beacon. So,...why?" Her tears began to flow freely now," Why did you have to die? We were suppose to be the best hunters in beacon's_ _history. I miss you, so much." She feel to her knee's, now sobbing, begging him to come back. It was a heart breaking seen, a young girl only wishing for her first real friend back, as she curled up in a ball, crying her heart out, begging the gods to bring her friend back._

"Stop." Teresa said, feeling her own tears falling, as she wiped them away. She glared at the deity that was guilt tripping her, but understood why she showed it. Ruby was heartbroken over her death and was begging what ever god that was listening, to bring her, Jaune arc back. It was a pure blackmail, but much like Clare, Ruby had made her care and now she made her choice.

"I'll do it." The deity clapped her hands," **Excellent."**

"Though," Teresa gave the deity her infamous faint smile, the one she wore while slaughtering yoma. "A LOT of people are going to die." The deity merely nodded, knowing that a lot of people needed killing to prevent remnant's coming dark future.

 **"I'm aware of that and i would expect no less form you, Teresa of the faint smile. Or should i call you JAUNE of the faint smile."**

Teresa rolled her silver eyes at that, but nodded. Jaune of the faint smile eh? Had a nice ring to it. With that in mind Teresa looked at the deity and said,"What must be done, so i can go back?"

The deity didn't say anything, just opened up a pure white portal and said, **"Walk through it when you're ready."**

Nodding again, Teresa walked to the portal, thinking to herself," Clare i'm sorry i can't watch over you. But i know you'll survive. Live long and well my daughter." With that she vanished into the portal, leaving the deity alone.

 **"Good luck Jaune of the faint smile."**

* * *

 **Location unknown**

The first thing Teresa saw were trees. Looking round the blonde woman said,"Where am i?"

Teresa noted her voice was now deeper and younger too. Did that mean?

Looking around again, Teresa heard a stream of water, making her walk to it and allowing her to see herself. Or should i say himself. What Teresa saw, was not a mature and beautiful woman, but a young man instead. She was a he again and Teresa was Jaune once more. His hair was as long as before, and still as wavy. His face was more masculine then feminine, with the same pale skin and metallica sliver eyes when he was Teresa. He still wore the same body suit, showing off his now muscle body, with a 12 pack abs, worthy of a demi-god. With all this their was no denying it anymore, he was back in remnant.

So with his ever infamous faint smile, Jaune walked through the forest, as the wheels of fate are already in motion and may all those who cross his him pray for mercy.

Because Jaune of the faint smile, the strongest warrior to ever live will show his enemies none.

He'll stop the coming dark storm and save everyone he loves. No matter the cost.

* * *

 **Whew. Well i did it. Its here, revised and i think i did a much better good at rewriting this. If you are wondering why i wrote that short snip about Ruby is simple: I keep tearing up at writing that much alone, so don't be ashamed if you cried a little at that. Also the bio about Teresa was taken form the comic book, so you can look it up. I hope you all like it, and please give me you're thoughts on it.**

 **Also i read through the reviews and when someone thought a good way to start this story, was a slow** **transformation Jaune form his younger years into Teresa, but the timeline iv'e given myself would't let me do it. Make no mistake, i had thought about doing like that and naming the story called Teresa's heir, but instead i went with this. So thanks for all the support.**

 **Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **It's here, the second chapter of JOTFS is here. Sorry it took so long, i had to get some advice form a fellow author named Lordhellphoniex on somethings and what not. Truth be told, i had thought of several ways to go about this and ultimately decide this would be the base course to run this with. Never the less, it's here so read, review and enjoy.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Claymore.**

 **Ps: spoilers for volume 6 is in here**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: C** **onsequences and an unexpected reunion**

Jaune was sitting on a train, heading toward the city of Argus were his sister, Saphorn lived with her wife Terra and their son and his nephew, Adrian. Many people were looking at him but he ignored them all. It wasn't the first time he'd been stared at, back when he was Teresa, he got plenty of stares, usual filled with fear and hate. So the fact they weren't staring at him with simple curiosity was a welcome change.

Why were they staring you ask?

Well, it's not every day you see a young man wearing a skin tight gray two piece body suit with metal armor on his shoulders, feet, wrist and a black choker with a symbol of a 'T' with two lines going down it. To complete his look, he had a gray cape with a giant claymore sword on his back held in it's sheath. It too had the same symbol on his neck, engraved on the base of the halt. He had tied his still wavy pale blonde hair into a pony tail, but his hair was still parted out of the way of his forehead and silver eyes.

The former number 1 was looking out the window, staring into the endless white of the snow, deep in thought. What did he do now?

Make no mistake, he knew he had to stop Cinder's plans, but that wasn't the problem. Oh no, the problem was this: How did he processed?

He would admit, Cinder had a very good plan. Use Roman torchwick and the white fang to not only steal dust but dived attention away form herself and her subordinate's, but if by some chance they were caught, everything could be blamed on them. Cinder fall was nobody, just another face in the crowd while Roman Torchwick was Vale's best master thief. It was a no brainer who was guilty.

No matter how wrong they were.

Anyway, Cinder was not only making Roman play by her tune, but Adam Taurus a well know, POWERFUL terrorist, who hated human with a passion and would rather tear off his own arm then work with a human, was. That should tell you just what kind of power the maiden's have. Even a half a maiden. Not to mention just how skilled she is, to take down the previous fall maiden. Even if in his opinion, Cinder was nothing more then a parasite, sucking the lives out of others or using them to survive.

Never the less, with his decade's of experience, his yoma power, and of course his aura, he was more then confident with all these things, he could take on anything Cinder, Salem or remnant would throw at him. An interesting fact, after coming back to remnant, Jaune found out he had a few new interesting abilities. One being able to sense aura like he does with yoki and even able to sense the Grimm themselves. Another thing he discovered while using his yoki, was that he no longer felt the addictive feel and pull that made the energy so dangerous to use. Warriors who use it constantly have a much higher chance of awakening then those who don't.

Doesn't mean those who don't use yoki very often won't awaken, just prologue it.

A sad fact was this: Warriors would always become awakened beings.

Just a question of when and where.

"Except me, apparently." Jaune thought, smirking a bit at the thought. Though he hasn't dared try using the full might of his Yoki aura yet.

He's already proven to himself that he can beat the Grimm without it, when they tried to attack the train station. It's how he was able to get ride the train in the first place. It was there way showing how thankful they are. The fact he could use his yoki sense to sense the Grimm themselves, was a nice bonus. The fact he got a free ride was very good, as Jaune had no lien on him.

Evidently the deity forgot to give Jaune the much needed lien or simply didn't care.

Possible both.

Jerk.

However Jaune had a small problem. How was he going to processed?

He was heading to Argus city to make sure his older sister would be fine, as no doubt hear the news of his 'Death' and would hurt her badly. Team RWBY too, but his three plans depended on him staying out of sight. All of them were good, but had flaws.

The first one would involved him going back to beacon, but without curry favor. And by that, he means not only stopping the breach, but giving...certain info to the headmaster and not only would that bring suspicious onto himself but there was a good chance it get back to Cinder making him a bigger target before. Not that he wasn't prepared for it, but the possibility of Cinder tweaking or even changing her current plan could spell disaster. As much as he wanted to kill her, he needed her to reveal her true self first, before he could strike.

Things could get very messy otherwise.

The second one was a lot simpler: Find and destroy any and all white fang bases, in hopes of not only drawing out Adam Taurus but the red witch herself and with some luck deal with them both. Or at the very least kill one of them, as the plan then would fall apart. If he killed the bull fauns, the white fang in Vale would not only be left leaderless, but ensure Sienna Khan survive's. If he killed fall, then the REAL reason for the invasion would not only go up in flames(PUN INTENDED), but Salem would lose a potential maiden.

A real blow to her forces.

The third was probably the most dangerous and unpredictable of the three plans: Let things play. Remain hidden and help form the shadows. Let the world think he was dead and use that to stay invisible, using only his yoki aura to remain undetected by them and give team RWBY the evidence needed to expose Cinder and the others before it's too late.

"Well number three's out the window. That's for certain." Jaune thought, sighing and shaking his head. By the twins, he only had one shot, it has to be prefect. Because this time around, there will be no second chances. And he really needed his armor re-forged and new weapons too, this made him sigh again. So much to do, so little time to do them.

Ugh what a bloody pain. However Jaune mind wondered back to a certain little girl: Clare.

Was she all right?

Was she dead?

Would she be all right, now that Teresa was dead?

Would she seek revenge in her name? And what happened to the kid and the rest of the hunting party? Despite Irene hunting her, he. Teresa still consider the pointy eared number two(Because Irene will always be number two to her/him? Whatever.) her/his? best friend.

Not only that, but did the kid awakened? If she did, then what become of Clare, Irene, Sophia and Noel?

Were they alright?

Were they able to kill the kid or did she kill them?

Jaune knew the kid had the potential to surpass Teresa, but that didn't mean she could kill three skilled and powerful single digits, even if and that is a very big IF she awakened.

Right?

But even if she could, then what would happen to Clare. The thought made the pale blonde heart's tighten. He could do nothing but pray to the twins that at the very least, Clare would be alright.

And he did just that.

All the while, he never noticed a pair of eyes watching his ever move.

* * *

 **At beacon academy**

The air was tense.

Thick tension and sadness.

It has only been about a day, but the fact is this: Jaune arc was dead.

While no body was found, his mangled shield and broken sword found out at a clearing, along with many signs of battle. With pools of blood, destroyed tree's and shattered ground. No one could survive that much blood loss. People who knew the boy, which weren't many where hit the hardest.

Namely team RWBY, Velvet scarlatina and shocking the remains of team JNPR.

In his tower, headmaster Ozpin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. What a mess.

He long since knew of Mr. Arc transcripts and overlooked them, since he knew the boy had potential. Despite his father's doubts, Ozpin knew when someone had great potential. Mr. Arc just needed the right push.

He could't explain it, but something, even now, their was just _something_ about the former arc heir that told the old headmaster: This boy would change things. He would make an impact so large, it effect all of remnant itself.

How or why?

He didn't know, even with his current skill level, the feeling just would't leave the man. One of the reason's Ozpin let the boy stay was actually pretty simple. Despite not having any aura or formal training he still survived initiation and even helped his team kill that large deathstalker. Even came up with a damn good plan on the fly and did not hesitant to help his... _former team_ take it down.

Former team, as honesty, those three should have helped there former leader.

Did he lie? Sure, but so did miss belladonna and if his memory severed him right, being a former terrorist was far worse then forge documents. They accepted her, yet they turn on mister Arc for one crime? For the first time, in a long time Ozpin was disappointed and angry. He was disappointed in not only the way team JNPR acted, but his students and Miss Goodwitch.

He knew since day one, she didn't like the blonde. However it's only now did he read over the reports did he found out just how far she let her bisa she was toward the boy. More to the point, ignoring the bullying his soon to be former student, Mr. Winchester. Add in the fact, Mr. Arc only ever went up against the brown haired boy when the sparring selections should have been random.

Once, okay.

Twice, strange but fine.

Three times, rare.

Four times, something is up.

But EVERY TIME, Mr. Arc went up against Mr. Winchester?

Right then and their, he knew his deputy headmistress was doing this on purpose. This also included ignoring the soon to be former student bullying the fauns, when beacon has a _zero_ tolerance policy against such things. Adding this along with Ms. Rose telling him early that day, about how Mr. Winchester blackmailed Mr. Arc.

Forgery while a white colored crime and a C-class felony at best, punishable form 6 mouths up to 10 years to the max if needed. Blackmail however is an B-class felony punishable to up to 20 years in prison. Not to mention, the so called,'prank' Mr. Winchester tried to pull could and would be consider attempted murder. An A-class felony, that is also punishable by death.

Normal murder charges would't be so severe like this, but it was an unspoken law between huntsman and huntsman in training: Those who deliberately try to kill a fellow hunter, without good reason, is consider a very bad crime. Rapier wasps were no joke and could have very well killed Ms. Nikos had Mr. Arc stopped the boy. The two were different in every way a person could image.

Day and night.

Strong and weak.

However this also included Mr. Arc being the prime example of what a huntsman should be. Honorable, true to there word and a burning desire to help people, human or fauns.

Mr. Winchester...was the opposite.

Sadly.

So with this and Ms. Scarlatina testimony, he gave team CRDL a choice. Have there aura sealed off and be blacklisted form all hunter academy's for their actions OR try there luck in court and with the overwhelming amount of evidence stacked against them, Ozpin guessed the jury would't take ten minutes to decide if their guilty or not.

He gave them the end of the week to decide, but either way he made certain they would not hurt anyone else again.

Anyway, he was anger at the now three man team at there actions and all but demanded an answer as to why?

Why would they act in such a manner to their former leader? It truly boggled the his mind and he wanted a reason as to why. The three remaining members of team JNPR had told him.

It all boiled down to basically Mr. Arc lying and not earning his way into beacon. Despite how they bad they felt, however at the time, team RWBY was in the office and Ruby tried to attack the three. She would have too, had Glynda not restrain the team leader. However, the glaring the three got form the other girls told them one thing.

Their friendship is over.

And Ozpin didn't blame them. Their reasoning was very petty and honestly, hypocritical in his mind. But there was very little anyone could do.

After the two teams left, Ozpin torn into Glynda about her own fault. She tried to deny it, but Ozpin saw through it and called her out on her bias nature. The two fought and almost came to blows, but soon the matter was dropped as did it really matter anymore?

The boy was dead and gone. Something that could have been perverted had Glynda done her job and actually taught the arc boy. Not just pointing out his flaws, but actually helping him move and improve. He gave Glynda(Told her) To take time off and think over what he said.

Hopefully this event will be perverted form happening ever again. But even now, after Mr. Arc's death, that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him that the former arc heir would be something of importance in the future didn't go away. Oh no, it in fact returned ten-fold. Like a raging Goliath in his mind. But he had otehr pressing matters.

Namely dealing with the Arc family.

At this thought, Ozpin's lips pulled back into a thin line. Oh Oum, he wasn't normally a person to hold grudges or even hate someone. Salem not included, but Oum above he actually _hated Nichols Arc_.

That man in his own belief what he's done is right, got his son killed. His actions had lead all this to come to pass and honestly he could not wait for the man to leave his office and never see him again. But before he left, Nichols told him he never wanted this and would tell his eldest daughter what has happened. Ozpin was more then happy to see him go.

Ozpin sighed, as he looked out the window.

"I'm getting to old for this crap."

* * *

 **With Jaune**

The crisp bite of the cold wind would make anyone shiver.

Unless you're a hybrid, to that end means cold and hot don't effect him at all. A thought and fact that made Jaune once again thank the twins for small favors. He arrived in Argus without any trouble and was thankful for it. That didn't mean he could't shake the feeling he was being watched. But he simply shrugged it off as his paranoia form his days as a warrior acting up.

Making his way out of the train station, Jaune looked around the white snow covered city.

Argus was in fact on the boarder line between Mistral and Atlas. It was a small frontier town, with a small Atlas base, that transport things be they items or people to the city itself. Now, you might think Jaune would want to stay far away form Atlas.

Due to him being a half breed and Atlas's history of dealing with things unknown...

Leaves much to be desired to say the least.

But by the twins damnit, Saphron was the only person in the family that didn't treat him like shit and actually tried to help him. After all the years of her helping him, he owned her that much at least to tell her that he was fine.

Walking down the street, with his armor making,"clinks" noise Jaune took in the city. Tall buildings, with steel replacing the wooden building. The streets were filled with chatter and the laughter of children and no one spared a second glance at Jaune.

Which was just fine by him.

No whispers or eyes turning to him in either fear or hate, made the former number 1 feel kinda happy he came back. As far as anyone else was concerned, he ws just another face in the crowd.

Nobody. Not a claymore, sliver eyed witch or monster in waiting, just another person.

"Though, if things go good, that'll change real damn quick." He thought, knowing when, not if, WHEN he stopped Cinder he would't be able to stick to the shadows for long. All eyes be on him, for better or for worse. Never the less, he hoped that meeting his sister would go smoothly.

Oh poor Jaune, you should know by now. Things never go as plan.

"Jaune?"

At that, the now sliver eyed blonde frozen in his steps. He slowly turned his head and saw six girls, a woman and man. All had blonde hair, with lightly tan skin and ocean blue eyes, staring at the former number 1 with wide eyes. He stared with equally wide eyes.

"Dad?"

For anyone.

* * *

 **Hey yo!**

 **Yeah, i know this chapter is a bit short, but i felt like this would be a good stopping point, as i laid down what's going on. I do promise, the chapters will get longer and better, but for now, just enjoy these.**

 **My next update will be either a new story i mentioned on my page or it will be the next chapter of watching the dark Keyblade master of remnant. As i said before the story itself will have many crossover's form different animes and games, as i do think this is an** **opportunity for a mass crossover and to show everyone just how powerful, how bloody broken a Keyblade wielder's power can become. I really want to focus on that story as i will more then likey need at least three more chapters to complete the viewing story and in turn, the story itself. Here's a couple of those crossover i mentioned:**

 **Nier automata.**

 **Claymore**

 **Sword art online**

 **Wolfenstein series**

 **Final fansty**

 **And that's all i'm saying about that. Some of the stories will be shifted and changed, but not very much. Also iv'e been thinking about renaming the dark keyblade master to the Ultimate Keyblade master of remnant, but i haven't decide yet. Also the snip about Cardin, yeah i'm going to get rid of that son of a bitch as in my mind, he got off way too easy after the forever all episode.**

 **And who's watching Jaune? Is his plan doomed to fail before it begins, not telling~**

 **Find out next chapter!**

 **Devil out.**


	3. Notice and preview

**Hey everyone.**

 **Yeah, sorry to say not an update, but is infact a preview of the next chapter of JOTFS.**

 **You see, their's a good chance this won't be updated for a while, while at the same time it could be updated by next friday for either of us to know. You see while working of my viewing story, i tend to work of several different others at the same time, a bad habit i know, but that's just how i roll.**

 **I decide to take the time to answer a few things, some people have asked in the review's and other things i want to** **clarify a few things. S** **uch as Jaune's main weapon.**

 **Let me say this, yes it WILL remain a claymore, but it WILL get an upgrade of sorts. And of course, form everyone's favorite little rose. Another is why PNR were against Jaune and truth be told, i was in a bit of a bind on how to** **characterize them into betraying Jaune. Thankful i had some help and advice form my fellow author: LordHellPhoniex.**

 **Cool dude.**

 **Anyway, they betrayed him on the level of simply going with the flow of everyone and just simply got sweep up in the storm of how easy it was to hate someone who faked their way in, when everyone else worked hard to get in. While Jaune is not innocent, the fact remains, everyone took it way to far in their hate.**

 **So i not really good with writing flashback in just snips, so i'll give you the basic's of next chapter.**

 **Jaune and his family come to blows, when they all go to Shparon's house, where he explains his "semblance" on why he has different eye color and why he went form being zero in skill, to being a master swordsman, with a claymore no less. Of course, his family still doesn't believe in him and he and his father face off against one another.**

 **But due to the clash and** **increase in negative draws in a whole horde of Grimm, where Jaune fights alongside the Atlas force's, but due to the battle with his father, spent's him and he's back into a corner.**

 **But an old friend returns to help him.**

 **Who are they? Not telling~ But i will say this, their form the claymore world.**

 **So i let you make up you're mind on who it is.**

 **As i said before, i'm writing this because their is a good chance this won't be updated for at least a while or possible not. I'm not sure yet, as i;m working on five different stories at once. If you like to ask me anything just leave it in a review or PM me.**

 **Devil out.**


	4. Change of plans

**Hey yo.**

 **Yep, another short note.**

 **I was looking through the reviews and the last one struck me. Their right. Teresa is indeed a scary powerful warrior and in a fight of huntsman vs sliver eyed witch, the strongest to live, would indeed be a one-sided fight. So i have decide to shift the next chapter a bit, so now it's become one of my main focus's, the next chapter will indeed be out soon, but i will have to change a few things. So yeah, thanks guest for reminding me how bloody scary Teresa is.**

 **Devil out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yo!**

 **Third chapter's here.**

 **First off, i like to say, i'm very** **grateful** **for all the support, you all have been giving my little pet project here. Also the reason it's taken me so long to write this chapter, was i kept hitting a damn writer's block with this. It was hard to re-write this chapter form what it would have been to what it is now. It was also hard to write Jaune's reaction to his family, as i have to balance the** **personalities of Jaune and Teresa, all the while taking into account the years of shit Jaune got form his family and what he would do in that state of mind. Thankful i didn't have to re-write that much and could work with this. But honestly Jaune and Teresa could't be more different form one another in, well everything, so it's a little hard to balance the two but nothing i can't handle.**

 **S** **o you know the drill: Read, review and,"What the fuc-BOOM"**

 **I don't own RWBY or Claymore. Wish i did though, i'd be rich then.**

 **PS: I'm telling you this as both an author and friend to you all, DO NOT WATCH the promise never land anime on toonami. I watched the first episode and let me tell you, it got dark real fucking fast. Wasting no time in jumping form sunny and rainbows to dark and just simply evilness. Even now, the ending of the first episode i can't get it out of my head.**

 **It's REALLY REALLY dark man.**

 **So FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, DON'T WATCH!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3:** **Hello old friend**

He's pissed someone off.

That was the only explanation.

Had to be.

Someway, somehow, he done something to make lady luck hate his guts, Jaune thought, as he swung his Claymore downward slicing a Beowolf's head with his right hand, as he held his baby nephew, Adrian, in his left hand and close to his chest protectively.

Because, no one else has THIS bad of luck.(Elsewhere, a certain dusty old crow sneezed.)

"Of course, this is just my bloody fucking luck."

Jaune all but snarled, as he kept his face stoic. Didn't need to scare his nephew, who was tightly clutching tightly onto his gray two piece body suit with tears creeping at his eyes. He gave the baby credit, he held back his terror, while others, full grow adults would be screaming by now.

But nope, Adrian kept the tears back, but looked like he was going to break at any moment. He needed to get the boy out of here.

NOW!

Jaune then ducked under a pair of claws as a beowolf tried to strike him form behind. He mentally thanked the twins for his yoki sensing ability, as he twisted his sword, so it would slice the Grimm in half with a sicking,"SLENCH".

Seeing more Grimm coming, Jaune gave them his infamous faint smile, as his eyes turned form metallica sliver to demonic gold and without warning.

"WHOOSH"

The pack of beowolves were dead before they hit the ground, as Jaune with his cape fluttering, sighed flicking the blood off his large sword. He frowned, looking at the state that Argus was in.

Twins, what a mess.

Building were either destroyed, on fire, or currently being destroyed by either Grimm, huntsman or Atlas soldiers fighting said Grimm.

"And to think," Jaune thought running through the town, swiping down one Grimm after another with ease.

"This happened just a few hours ago."

 **Hours earlier:**

Sliver eyes stared into ocean blue eyes in pure shock.

"Son?"

It was only thanks to his training Jaune was able to hold back his emotions. His face quickly turned form shocked to stone face at the man, as the former number 1 simply spun on his armored shoes and moved on, like nothing happened.

No point in starting a fight. Despite how much he wanted to plant his fist in Nichols face.

"Don't start a fight. Don't start a fight. Don't start a fight."

Jaune mentally repeated in his mind like a mantra, walking away form the Arc's. All the while he felt an unfamiliar anger rise up in him, that was only held back thanks to his training he received form his former employer's.

No matter how tempted he was.

Back when he was still Teresa, he, she? wasn't so easily angered. Oh no, Teresa was the one who ticked people off, such as messing with her best friend and rival Irene. Or rubbing it in the other warrior's face's, that SHE was number 1 and they could't do shit about it. Or in some case's, using dark humor against humans such as the whole not paying, you die thing.

Making it sound like the yoma worked for the organization.

It was suppose to be a joke, but now that Jaune thought about it...

His sliver eyes narrowed.

Maybe their was more truth to that, then he, she? thought.

"Son, Jaune wait."

Nichols quickly caught up to the sliver eyed blonde and brought a hand to his shoulder to try and stop him.

Big mistake.

Jaune's eyes turned gold in an instant and without warning.

 **"SLENCH"**

"AGGGHHHH!"

Faster then the eye could see, let alone follow, Nichols arc's right hand came flying off, spraying blood all over the place. Naturally the rest of the arc's came over to help their father/husband with his now gushing wound.

All the while Jaune stood their, staring at the pathetic piece of human filth he once called father without a hint of expression on his face. All the while, his large claymore sword, that would take a normal person two hands to just move let alone wield, simply dripped the red liquid of blood while he held it with one hand.

"Don't touch me."

Was all Jaune said, his voice void of any and all emotion in his voice, that made his... _former family_ shiver at the coldness in his voice.

"Not like you were family to me, to began with." Jaune thought darkly as he silently swiped Nichols filthy blood off his blade. All his life, he'd been looked down on, mocked and been the butt of every single joke. Yang did the same, but unlike them, she knew when to back off and leave the former arc be.

Former arc, as Jaune no longer considered himself an arc.

Besides, such things like a last name were meant for humans, he was not human.

Not a monster like him.

"Jaune?! How can you do that to dad?!"

Jaune looked on without a hint of emotion at Hazel, making the youngest arc, who had been absolute shit to him to him and mocked him at every chance she got, flinched at the cold gaze, his eyes still demonic gold.

"'Dad'?" Jaune questioned, like it was a foreign word to him.

"Why should i care what i do to him? He's not my father."

Jaune said simply, as his former mother and sister's, wrapped up the bleeding limb. At this the ladies all looked shocked and confusion, while Nichols looked down in shame, despite the pain he was feeling.

He knew what he did was wrong and if his father was still alive, their's a good chance he beat the ever living shit out of him for it. Hell he could feel the cold stares of all the past Arc's, ever time he walked down the hall's of there home. All glaring at him for what he done to his son. All the shit he let happen and what he did or rather what he _didn't_ do.

Now it was coming to bite him in the ass.

Hard.

He didn't even tell his wife and daughters about what he'd done to Jaune. Because he was honestly to ashamed of himself and when he believed Jaune was 'dead' the guilt hit him so hard, he could't even look in the mirror without seeing a monster. He didn't even have the courage to tell his wife of what he's done, as while he refused to train Jaune, both he and Jupiter did everything that could to kept Jaune form being a huntsman and it destroyed both his self-worth and self-esteem in the process.

Then it got him killed.

Or so they thought.

"Especially with how our last _talk_ went." Jaune said, cutting off Nichols thoughts and his growing shame.

Despite it being decades ago for Jaune, he can still remember the conversation went. All the hate Nichols spat at his son and for what? Because he wasn't like his sister's and did everything he could to live the life HE wanted against his parent's wishes? Jaune can especially remember him finally snapping at the man and blowing up on HIM.

Not the other way around.

All the years of abuse and being looked down on, caused the former number 1 to snap and unleash ALL his hate upon that man. He damn near screamed for a good hour, before he threw his scroll hard enough to break against the wall, before he broke down sobbing having the damn holding back his emotions. Unknown to Jaune, his father did the same, finally realizing just the crime's he's committed against his only son and wanted to make amends.

But by then and even now, it was clear, it's far to late.

Suddenly Nichols felt pain erupt form his jaw and felt his body go flying and,"CRASH!" Slammed into a building, making many who were passing by look on in shock. But before the man could even try to move, a pale skinned hand grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

Hard.

Using his remaining hand to try and claw away that hand, Nichols's blue eyes looked into cold sliver ones. The owner of said eyes also had a small faint smile that quite frankly scared the man to no ends. And why should it not?

That's the smile be it Jaune or Teresa wore when he/she killed something.

"Then i guess you won't mind if i break his neck then."

His eyes widen, surly his so-Jaune would't

The feeling of having you're air slowly leave you're body but not coming back answered Nichols's question:

He can, would and is more then willing to do it.

As for Jaune, he could't help but feel an unfamiliar rush. His heart rate was picking up and his blood was on fire. His pulse was racing alongside his heart and for the first time in a long time Jaune felt alive.

So alive!

It was so exciting!

It was like...

like...

"Like the first time iv'e ever killed an awakened being."

Yes.

One of the rare few times Jaune or well Teresa was forced to use her 10% of her yoki aura.

Rosemary of the Rockwell hill Massacre.

A number 1, till Teresa stripped her of that title. Rosemary while a serious in terms of personality, she took great pride in her ranking. So much she despised Teresa for taking her title as number 1 and in a show of PURE pettyness, willing went over her limit to become an awakened being, so she could kill Teresa. She massacred her fellow warriors for the soul purpose of drawing Teresa out, so she could kill her.

Despite being relatively new, Teresa had gotten Rosemary's black card form Orsay and was naturally puzzled. She and Rosemary had rarely talked and most warriors sent their black cards to those, they considered very close.

Which was the exact opposite for the two of them, as Teresa had the feeling Rosemary didn't like her too well, despite how well she hide it. Teresa almost didn't catch her disband for her.

Almost.

So with that in mind, Teresa set out to Godahl Plateau where she was ambushed by Rosemary. The two clashed swords and not long after that, did Rosemary reveal that her sending the black card was to lure her into a trap and processed to transform into her awakened form. Rosemary had gained the upper hand against Teresa, all the while spitting out her hate for Teresa and the organization's choice to make her the new number 1.

Teresa merely took it in strive and when she realized that she could't win without using her yoki, she used it. It was honestly a rush, finally having someone who can make her use her yoki aura and was excited to fight the former number 1.

Only to disappointed as due to how large her demonic aura was, Rosemary was so shocked, Teresa quickly took her down. But before she died, Rosemary told Teresa:

"You're a monster."

Teresa response.

"That makes two of us."

And she killed her, happy to know she wasn't to late to save a her comrade form the worst fate worse then death for warriors.

"Jaune stop!"

Jaune came back to reality when Jupiter grabbed his arm, trying to stop her son form killing his father. While she knew things have been tense for the past few days, she never could have imaged the two most important men in her life would actually try to kill one another. She knew them denying Jaune his dream would hurt him. She knew his running away hurt there family and made the already strained relationship between her husband and son even worse, but not enough to the point Jaune would kill his father!

What did he do to make her son so angry?

And they say ignorance is bliss.

Glaring at his mother, or former mother in Jaune's mind, with hellish gold slit pupil's, Jaune noted the many people all either running away or looking for the Atlas soldiers.

"Shit. If i kill Nichols, then Atlas would have a reason to come after me. Plus the damned Arc's would have word of me alive being spread. If i don't i can avoid too many questions and still be able to visit Saphorn with out lying and giving her a reason to hate me. But if i do that, word would STILL get out i'm alive."

Ahh, choice's, choice's.

Kill or don't kill.

Either way, his plans would need to be adjusted and quite possible re-made all together. If he killed, he'd give Atlas a reason to hunt him and not if, but WHEN, they discovered his hybrid body, he can kiss his freedom goodbye and would become a fucking lab rat. He was already dead as far as the world was consider, so Atlas would have no backlash if discovered. If he didn't kill, he could lay low and he stay off a wanted poster. But the chance of everyone finding out he was alive with new powers would put him in the lime light.

Jaune sighed, as his eyes returned to their sliver color, as he very slowly let go of the man's neck.

He just could't win could he.

Now on the ground, Nichols breathed in large gulps of air, as his blue face slowly returned to normal color. The man wasn't a stranger to death, being a huntsman meant you face the threat of death often, but never once, ONCE, did the blonde man ever think he would almost die at the hands of his own son. Despite his still bleeding stub that was once his left hand, he looked up to his son, who looked down at the man as if he were nothing more then an insect.

His wife and daughters all gathered around him and for the first time, the Arc family was scared, no terrified of the "noodle of the family."

Well that noodle was gone, Jupiter realized upon now really truly looking at her son.

Gone was the lanky tall, slouching, timid noodled armed boy that was once her son.

Now standing before her was a man. One born, breed on the battlefield. He stood tall, back straight, with rippling muscles his two piece body suit showed off. His body was no longer a noodle but that of a warrior god, with a fucking 12 pack abs for Oum sake. He didn't have a hint of baby fat anywhere and no longer did he have an uncertain and looking like he jump at his own shadow.

Now he looked like he could, willing and would face down an entire army and could win.

This boy, no man, he was a true huntsman, Jupiter realized.

Her son seemed to have achieved his dream after all.

Without their help.

But before anyone of them could say anything, Jaune beat them to the punch.

"You are all dead to me. Get in my way and i will not hesitate to cut you down. Understood?"

No response.

This only made Jaune even angier as his eyes glowed demonic gold again.

"I said, UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes!"

The all squeaked out, as Jaune, now happy with the answer twisted on his armored heel and left.

He had a sister to visit after all.

After all this, Nichols could only sigh, despite the pain he was feeling. Oum could today become get any worse.

One should never tempt fate.

* * *

 **With Jaune**

"Finally."

After the less then desirable family reunion, Jaune arrived to a two three story home, within the inner part of the city, next to a couple stores and trams. He had to have some time to cool off, before he met up with his sister, but he can happily say, he finally made it. So with that in mind, he knocked.

"Knock, knock."

No answer.

Frowning Jaune knocked again.

"Knock, Knock."

Once again, no answer, making Jaune frown deepen. Closing his eyes, Jaune used his yoki sense, before he combined it with his aura so he could sense people and not just, well monsters.

"Ah no one's home."

He thought, that made sense as to why no one answered, cause no one's home.

"Well then i just..."

His head snapped to the left. What the-

Just then, sires went off, singling what Jaune already knew: Grimm were invading the city.

"And a whole lot of them to."

Jaune thought, as he started to make a run through the city, as a large horde started to attack the city limits. Atlas soldiers had already started firing at the dark creature's.

"That's not gonna do any good."

Jaune thought, seeing the soldiers starting to become overwhelmed,"Not if i can help it."

Jaune thought, as with his ever infamous faint smile, he grabbed his sword and without missing a beat.

"WOSSH"

A gray cape is all the soldiers saw, as Jaune easily sliced through a pack of Ursa's and Ursa Major's.

"Huntsman!"

One of the soldiers said in relief, making Jaune laugh a little in his mind.

Oh if only they knew.

Turning to them, Jaune's face went stoic,"What happened? I thought Atlas was suppose to prevent any Grimm form entering the city."

Ignoring the not so subtle jab, the Atlas soldiers answered.

"We don't know. They just suddenly came out of nowhere in droves. They just kept coming and before we knew it, we were overwhelmed."

Jaune frowned. The hell, they sounded really random. Even for Grimm, that kind of behavior was unusual. Grimm are draw in by negative and as such they only reason so many would come, would be

Jaune eyes widen.

Shit!

"FUCK! The fight, that fucking fight! That's what drew them in!"

Jaune didn't even realize it at the time, but now he knew, his long suppressed anger had acted like a beacon for the Grimm.

"Meaning everyone who dies today, their blood's on my hands."

Growling a little to himself, Jaune sped into town, ignoring the soldiers calling after him. He ignored them though, he had people to save and a sister, in law and nephew to find and protect.

Slicing and dicing through the hordes of Grimm, Jaune's sliver eyes searched desperately for any sign of them. Sadly all he saw was nothing but black beast with glowing red eyes or building being torn down or at the moment, burning. With people running for their lives, as Grimm came to kill them, only to be cut down by the former number 1.

He saw all this, yet no Saphron, Terra or Adrian.

"Twins damnit! Were are you?"

Well, ask and you shall receive.

Just then Jaune heard the crying of an infant, making his head wipe around and soon he felt his heart stop at the sight.

His sister, the only one who was an actually sister to him throughout his childhood, was bleeding using her body as a human shield against an alpha beowolf. He could't actually see his nephew, but he could sense Adrian by Saphron.

All Jaune saw was red after that.

He could't really say he knew what happened next, all he knew, was he had butchered the Grimm as he was covered in blood and was holding his sister in one hand and his sword in the other.

"J-Jaune?"

Saphron's voice had brought the former number 1 back to reality, as he looked at his slightly sacred older sister and a shocking happy Adrian. He may be an infant, but the boy clearly knew his uncle just saved him and his mother. As for Saphron, she was shocked, when did her brother get so buff?!

And big?

And were his eyes sliver instead of blue?

And why was he using a claymore sword of all things?

Shaking his head, Jaune looked at his sister and said,"No time to talk. Saphron i need you to go and take Adrian somewhere safe. Do you know where i can find Terra?"

"Uh, n-no. I don't but Jaune, what's going on? Where did all the Grimm come form and why are their so many of them?"

'Because i'm an idiot and let my temper get the best of me, causing all this to happen. Ya know, the usually bullshit.'

Jaune thought to himself and was tempted to say it, but decide against it.

"It doesn't matter, their here and you need to get to safety."

"But-"

"No buts."

Jaune cut her off, as he sliced off the head of another beowolf that tried to get them form behind, making the blonde woman flinch. As much as she wanted to argue, she could't. He was right, she needed to find Terra and get to a safe place.

But...

Wordless, Saphron gave Jaune her baby, making him confused.

"Saphron wha-"

"Take him."

Jaune eyes widen,"What, you can't be serious!"

"Jaune, he's safer with you. Even if we find some place to hide, there's no sure way to know for sure well be safe. With you, i know, he'll be safe. Please Jaune." Saphron all but begged, making Jaune stay silent for a minute, till he sighed and grabbed a now very happy Adrian. She was right, for all intents and purpose's, HE was the safest person to be with right now.

The Atlas soldiers, even if they could, would't be able to look after the infant nor would they, as they had to protect everyone. Plus there was no guarantee the safe house would't be overrun with Grimm. People panic in times like this.

Panic in turn draws in Grimm. Despite how much he wanted to say no, he could't.

At the very least, he knew he could protect his nephew personally.

He then gave his sister a stern look.

"Fine, but YOU stay safe."

The blonde woman simply smiled,"Right back at you, baby bro."

With that, Saphron went off to find her wife and any other people. While Jaune, with his nephew in arms, ran off to fight off the invasion he unintentionally caused. Which leads us to where we are now. A string of fights and hit and runs against the Grimm ended up with Jaune now in a tight spot, with them surrounded by very hungry monsters. What Jaune failed to take into account, as did Saphron, was that he could't go all out AND protect his nephew at the same time.

His weapon required two hands, despite him being able to wield it with just the one and it's only thanks to his yoki sense he's been able to hold them back for so long and them being unable to get the jump on them.

"Thankful, iv'e got more then one trick up my sleeve."

He thought, as he held Adrian tighter, as he prepared to unleash 10% of his power when suddenly.

"SWISH"

Faster then the eye could follow, the sound of a sword cutting through the air only matched the sound of the Grimm slowly falling apart and dying. The baby's eyes widen, as did Jaune's.

He knew that technique anywhere.

"But..." He looked around to see a brown cloaked figure standing at the end of the street, with a claymore in hand.

"It's not possible You're..."

"You have certainly slacked off since the last time i saw you. Otherwise you would't have been trapped."

Their hood fell back, revealing long sliver hair, eyes, pale skin and unmistakable pointy ears.

It was her.

"Irene."

Number 2 Quicksword Irene.

* * *

 **God Damn.**

 **Two stories updated in the same day. or at least sort of but whatever.**

 **So yep Irene's here and things are certain to get more** **interesting** **down the line form here on out. For both remnant and Jaune himself. I also hoped you enjoyed the short but brutal smack down Jaune gave his asshole of a father. To be honest, i was stuck between wanting to have Jaune fight his father at his sister's house, after an argument breaks out and Jaune decide's to show his father his "Semblance", but felt this was both more** **realistic and what not.**

 **As for Jaune's "Semblance" on how he explains his powers is called: Soul link.**

 **I know, i haven't mentioned it in the story, but promised i would this chapter, even if it's in the author notes. Basically how soul link works in a permanent change where the holder gains everything form an ancestor of their bloodline aka Teresa.**

 **So that's the basic version. It's past 1:00 am and i want to sleep, so please leave me long nice reviews boys and girls.**

 **Devil out.**


	6. Final author's notes

**Hey guys.**

 **Yep this is another note and hopeful the LAST ONE i post for this story.**

 **It's come to my attention some people think i DON'T read reviews, when i in fact DO read reviews. I've said this before and i'll say it again, i did this story on a mere-whim and it just simply kept growing into one of my main focus and quite possible become one of my** **regular updated stories due to it getting over 8'000 BLOODY VIEWS, with over a 100 fav's and followers of this story that doesn't even got 20,000 words.**

 **So my point is, that i do read reviews and yes i do accept review and any challenges you may have, as clary1925 has just pitched me three. So if you want me to try something or have something you think will help me write the story better, please tell me. But remember this folks, this is MY story and fanfiction and as such i ultimately decide what happens.**

 **But i'll try to make it enjoyable.**

 **As for the next chapter know as past present and birth of legends**

 **We get to peak into Irene's past before she herself comes to remnant and more on the deity that** **reincarnated Teresa back to Jaune.**

 **Also Jaune will have a harem, he will be traveling Irene and more sliver eyed witches WILL come to remnant, but only those who have a connection to Clare, which brings me to my next problem:**

 **Ophelia.**

 **Yes the crazy blood thirsty warrior that cut Clare's arm off and cause Irene to give her, her's. Despite her insanity, she, like many warriors do have good reasons to act the way they do and i know people do have mixed feelings about her, so i'll let you all decide on my poll:**

 **Bring Ophelia back or don't.**

 **Yes**

 **or**

 **No.**

 **Vote on my new poll.**

 **Devil out.**


	7. Poll results and FINAL NOTES

**Hello everyone.**

 **The poll results have been counted and now with a clear mind, i can say this:  
**

 **Ophelia will be coming back.**

 **Yes she will be brought to remnant, as i like to say a few things. One is that, while it would be funny for Clare to be a child again, this cannot be done sadly. As it would screw up the timeline i have planned for this story.**

 **Also i swear THIS WILL BE THE LAST author's note and the next update will be a chapter, don't worry.**

 **All those who will be brought back, will be de-aged back to 17 and 18 years old, just like Jaune. I also would like you all to remember this: Jaune. IS. NOT. HUMAN. So therfore, normal laws will NOT be applied to him. So no bitching about things he would't normally be able to do. Also, yes time in the claymore world moves MUCH faster and as such, a day in remnant, would be years in Teresa's world and i don't want to hear any bicthing about time moving too fast.**

 **Why?**

 **Because it's my story that's why, so i you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!**

 **Okay, i'm sorry, i just hate, haters, shitting on someone's hard work for whatever reason, when they could be much nicer about it. So that's why this story will be updated after i post my new viewing story: Watching Rouge, another story by an author that has some people shitting on his story simple because they don't think Yang is in the right, in that story.**

 **In my mind: She is.**

 **It's on my fav's list and i want to help him, by writing a viewing story about it and as such, will hopeful be published real soon, as i FINALLY bashed my way through the fucking writer's block. So yeah, i think that's everything, so if you all have any idea's or stories you like me to try just leave it in a review or PM me.**

 **Devil out.**

 **Ps. I do have a little surprise at the end of the next chapter and i KNOW none of you will see it coming and it WILL be a big hint on how this story ends and where all roads lead to it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes people you have read right.**

 **All my stories on THIS profile have been labeled as Discontinued simple beacuse i have lost my password to this profile and as far as i can tell i have two choice's before me.**

 **One, i can continue to chase my own tail in trying to figure out the password and with a 100 to 1 chance of every figuring it out. Thus i would lose all the massive progess's i will make by the point this labtop stops working and i lose everything.**

 **OR**

 **Second, i can go ahead and ENSURE i not only write down my password this time, but starting form starch ca be easier, as i have decide to both change and or complete overhaul all my stories, with some having little changes and longer like Jaune of the faint smile or a MASSIVE OVERHAUL like a treachous blade's second chance.**

 **I think the second one is the better of the two and i have indeed changed the pin name of this profile while i still have acuess to the account and my new user name will be:**

 **BlackDragonDevilGod**

 **So you all know it's still ME, but better then ever.**

 **So here's my last devil out on this pic and all the stories WILL get a reboot.**

 **I'll see you all on my next page.**

 **Devil out.**


End file.
